Silver knights
by Hannahtardis11
Summary: Taken place after journey to the centre of the tardis. The doctor and clara arrived on a planet as soon as they step out of the tardis they are under attack
1. Chapter 1

The doctor and clara step out of the tardis

" so where are we doctor " said clara.

the doctor ducks as a laser comes shooting at them both

" GET DOWN!" Said the doctor.

Clara screams and ducks quickly and moves closers to the doctor.

the doctor holds Clara's hand.

" great so we don't know where are and we basically nearly got kill on are arrival " said clara.

" more to the point Clara who is shooting at us ? " said the doctor looking around trying to find what aimed at them

" I would love to know that too! " Said clara getting up.

" wait.. Whats that..? " said the doctor who was looking at a dark figure

clara looks around worried.

" doctor what is it because its definitely not friendly " said clara.

" not everything's in the unverise is friendly clara " said the doctor.

" Oh No Its a cyberman! Stay back, there could be more of them." Said the doctor.

Clara looks confused at him.

" I'm not sure if I wanna know this doctor but what is a cyberman?!" Said clara.

" a deadly enemy of mine, who I've battled against for years.

Nothing to worry about " said the doctor.

" I always feels so much better after are conversations " said clara.

" Clara You do remember them, don't you? Doomsday, Daleks vs cybermen?" Said the doctor.

" What do they do? ..No, should I ?" Said clara now looking at the Cyberman.

" Yeah you should.. The cybermen will either kill you or upgrade you into one of them." Said the doctor.

" None of these options sounds attractive doctor! What can we do to fight them? " said clara looking back at the doctor.

" I think all we could do is blow them up or trap them in water " said the doctor.

" Then, let's find water then! " said clara grabbing his hand and pulls him along.

" hey hand grabbing is my job " said the doctor.

" well not anymore it isn't " said clara smiling at the doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly the doctor stops and pulls his hand away and walks along side

" What's wrong?" Said clara.

" Nothing.. Anyways, water.. Oh i know we could make them all follow us and lead them into the river. Simple as." Said the doctor.

" Let's do that, but how do we make them follow us?" Said clara who was now looking at the doctor.

the doctor smiles at clara and steps forward

" Hello! Cybermen! Come and kill me, this way c'mon.." Said the doctor.

" You're insane !" Said clara.

" Don't worry. " the doctor laughs " just follow me.."

Clara follows him looking frightened.

" Clara, dont worry.. Trust me.. " said the doctor comforting clara

. " Right come on.." Said the doctor.

clara nods and follows him quickly.

the doctor runs along field, bumping into the river.

" Jump! " said the doctor clara jumps making it over the river.

" Right here they come, step back. " said the doctor looking at the Cybermen.

Clara steps back " What will happen to them?" Said clara.

" Well their cyber and electric, which means they'll be electrocuted and shut down." Said the doctor.

" Thats the best news i have heard all day " said clara.

clara watches as a whole army of cyberman approaching her jaw dropped

the Cybermen were bursting with flames as a cyberman head came right towards them.

Clara ducks " What shall we do?!"

" You can Head back for the TARDIS once all of them are wiped out." Said the doctor.

" And what about you?!" Said clara.

" I'm going to come to." Said the doctor.

" I'm not leaving you!" Said clara.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, stay with me then. " Said the doctor.

the doctor smiles at clara as she smiled back at him.

" Upgrade in progress" said the Cyberman.

" Oh my.. Get back, NOW!" Said the doctor.

Clara stays at his side

"What can we do now?! " said clara.

"Clara... Run, quick. The cybermen now cant be harmed by water!" Said the doctor.

"No! We don't walk away!" Said clara.

"Yes i know, Clara. But were not, we need to hide and think of a plan. We don't walk away means that we do not give up." Said the doctor.

Clara nods and started running with the doctor.

" right then " said the doctor.

They found a dark cave

"Okay i have a bomb in the TARDIS, all we need to do is fly away and drop it on the planet. Lets sneak past them." Said the doctor.

" I hope it's as easy as you're telling! " said clara.

" It sure will. " said the doctor grabbing claras hand taking her along.

clara follows quietly, her heart beating fast because of the fright of if she was seen.

they reached the TARDIS. The doctor pushes Clara in protecting her and follow her in the tardis.

The doctor stumbles into the TARDIS " We made it! " said clara.

" Yes, we did!" Said the doctor as he throws bomb on planet.

They watched the planet exploding on the screen

" You alright?" Said the doctor who was looking a clara who was out of breath.

" Yes, I think so. Are you?" Said clara.

the doctor smiles " Of-course I am" clara smiles back.

" Where to now?" Said clara.

" Why don't you choose for a change? Anywhere, any-when?" Said the doctor.

" San Francisco - 1967 !" Said clara.

"Off we go! " said the doctor controlling TARDIS.

Clara and the doctor laughed and high fived each other.


End file.
